The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Smartphone usage has become widespread, and continues to grow. Presently smartphones are popular for use in obtaining information content from the Internet, as well as accessing email accounts. Most present day OEM motor vehicle manufacturers also equip their vehicles with radio systems that are able to wirelessly interface with a user's smartphone. This enables the vehicle radio system to be used as a wireless speakerphone or as a device to play back streamed audio content being received via the smartphone.
Presently there is no known easy and convenient way for a user to obtain real time audio information from the Cloud via a simple command from the vehicle radio system. It will be appreciated that the Cloud may be considered to be, without limitation, any remotely wirelessly accessible (e.g., via the Internet) software or hardware service, and particularly any remotely available information, music, social networking/media site, any traffic or weather data service, or and other data service. For example, at the present time a user who wishes to obtain real time weather or traffic information would need to access his or smartphone and obtain the information while manipulating controls of the smartphone. This is undesirable for an individual who is in the process of operating a motor vehicle. There is always the option of the user pulling off of a road or highway, and then using the smartphone to obtain the desired content, but it will be appreciated that this can represent a significant inconvenience to the user. Furthermore, in some instances such as while travelling on a freeway through a metropolitan area, it may not be feasible or desirable to pull off the freeway to an area where the vehicle can be parked.
At the present time, for the above described scenario where the user wishes to obtain immediate real time weather or traffic information, the user would still need to focus on reading information on the display of either the smartphone or the display of the vehicle radio system. Again, this is undesirable as it requires the user to divert her/his attention from watching the road and operating her/his vehicle.